Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Legends Encounter/Teaser
The Enterprise approaching Earth and a drydock in orbit of the planet and its holding an Sovereign-class starship in it. Captain's log stardate 57953.3, We've returned home for the official launch of our sister ship, Intrepid and on a personal note I am looking forward to spending time with my wife Kelly and daughter Tina who is returning for summer vacation from her field training on Deep Space 9. In main engineering of the Intrepid Commander Torres is working on a relay when Typhuss walks in and asked for a report. Typhuss I was just about to call you B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her and asked for an update. I want a update? Typhuss asked as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. We'll be pulling triple shifts if we want to meet this launch date Commander Torres says as she looks at him. Then Captain Branson walks into main engineering. Hey gang Captain Branson says as he looks at him and Torres. Typhuss looks at him smiles. Hi John, come to see my new ship Typhuss says as he looks at John. He nods at him. Yeah and I can tell that she's not ready to launch yet John says as he looks at the wires and power conduits not installed yet. B'Elanna looks at him. We will be ready on time B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Branson. John looks at her. All right then if you want I can spare a few engineers to help Captain Branson says as he looks at her. B'Elanna looks at him. That would help, thank you B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Branson. Meanwhile in the future the Waverider is fleeing from three Borg tactical cubes as their hitting its shields. In the command area sparks are erupting and coolant spews from the ceiling as well as the Legends are containing the coolant, as Sara speaks to Gideon. Gideon status? Sara says as she speaks to her. Gideon comes over the speakers. Time jump set Ms. Lance Gideon says in her female voice. Ray walks up to her holding a fire extinguisher. We don't know where we'll end up! Ray says as he looks at her. Sparks erupt from the bulkhead. It's either that or we join the Collective I rather take my chances in 2378 hopefully someone is there Sara says as she looks at Ray. Then Gideon speaks again. Time drive is ready Gideon says in her female voice. She looks at the others. You guys better strap in because we're jumping now Sara says as she looks at the team. They sit in their chairs and strap in as Sara presses the button. The Waverider jumps. On the bridge the crew is working on the systems of the Intrepid as Captain Kira and Captain Branson walks around the bridge as engineering teams are working on the relays and power conduits as Captain Kira explains that they're tying the stations into the main EPS junction. I hope you don't mind if I steal some of these improvements John asked as he looks at him. He smiles and shows him a chip with senior bridge officers candidates and explains. These are candidates for senior bridge officers John says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at them. I'll take a look at them Typhuss says as he looks at him. John looks at the Captain's chair. You might want to talk to someone about installing a lumbar support, you're going to spend a lot of hours in that chair John says as he looks at the chair then at Typhuss. Typhuss nods and talks about improving both shields and weapons. I will Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at the tactical station as Typhuss explains the improvements of shields and weapons. These shields and weapons are better then the weapons on the Galaxy class, the phasers are more powerful and we have quantum torpedoes Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at the read out. Ventral and dorsal torpedo launchers, phasers have been increased by 12% John says as he looks at it. John walks to the Captain's chair. I remember my father had an argument once with Captain Jefferies he was one of the designers of the Sovereign-class vessels he mentioned that we're not a military organization we are explorers this was before Wolf 359 happened it was like early 2366 when I was a Lieutenant on board the Lexington Jefferies was right, we needed those weapons, and a hell of a lot more John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss remembers the lost officers from Wolf 359 when the ship jolts. Branson to Enterprise report? Captain Branson says as he tapped his combadge. Sensors picked up a temporal disturbance off the port bow Commander Ivanova says over the com. John leaves the Intrepid. The Enterprise moves towards the rift. On the bridge red lights are flashing as klaxons are blaring. Ro keep us far from it I don't wanna get sucked into it like last time Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Something is emerging from it sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. The viewer shows the Waverider emerging from it and drifts. Is that the same ship that escorted us from Earth 66? Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his console. Yes, sir it is Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Then Ensign Kaye chimes in. Sir they've got damage along their outer hull it looks like Borg weapon signatures their main power grid is down, but life-support is online Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson nods at Ivanova. Rescue teams transporter rooms one and two Commander Ivanova says as she speaks over the com. On the Waverider the away team beams in and turns their SIMs beacons on and search the vessel and find survivors and Commander Ivanova finds Sara and helps her into the chair as Doctor Chambers scans her with a medical tricorder. She's got internal bleeding and subcranical bleeding I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the Commander. Ivanova nods at her and she head to speak to Commander La Forge. Crusher to Enterprise two to beam directly to sickbay Doctor Crusher says as she tapped her combadge to contact the ship. The transporter beam shimmers around her and Sara and they beam to the Enterprise. Commander I've got the power grid stabilized and but their AI is damaged badly we need to tractor this ship into the shuttlebay Commander La Forge says as he looks at Commander Ivanova. She nods at her. The Enterprise pulls the Waverider into the shuttlebay as Commander La Forge's team walks on board as Commander Ivanova walks off her and gives Captain Branson the rundown. She's taken a major hit and it was the Borg the sensor logs or what's left of them indicate that three Borg tactical cubes were attacking them Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Branson looks at her. Let's head back to Earth and inform Starfleet Captain Branson says as he looks at her. SECURITY ALERT SICKBAY! one of the nurse shouts over the com. They head to sickbay. In sickbay Sara is holding Doctor Chambers hostage as two security guards are aiming phasers at her. Put the knife down Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at her. Sara look at them.